3dsdude110fandomcom-20200214-history
Dumb Ways to Die Happy Tree Friends Parody Plush Version
Dumb Ways to Die Happy Tree Friends Parody Plush Version (Japanese: モモモモ モモモ モモ モモモ モモモ モモモモモモ モモモモ モモモモモモモ Dumb Ways to Die HTF Parody Plush Edition) is a new music video on the TV and the new music video in August 19, 2015. Plot See the sun in the living room and Yosemite Sam runs as sunburn, Scraggy holding stick to run and fall, Attract Diddy Kong hitting by Gargantua Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa turns the headphones when dead, Will be Yosemite Sam, Scraggy, Diddy Kong and Paratroopa dancing at all, Steering water machine tanker and Dry Bowser's dead, Donkey Kong doing the stove with lots of petrol and they died, Goomba drives in the shoe and hit from vaccuum, Yoshi go as non-swimmer in deepend pool and Yoshi drains in the water, Will be Donkey Kong, Yoshi and Goomba dancing and Dry Bowser comes they did not dance, Waluigi lifting pencil and fall down, Pikachu see Bullet Bill hit in the face, Cat Mario falls into unknown water floor eats by a Dragular, Bulborb replacing light bulbs with door to gets dead, Will be Cat Mario, Bulborb, Waluigi and Pikachu dancing and Dry Bowser comes to did not dance, Monty Mole doing book calling Flying Squirrel Mario and fall down, Mario choking bubblegum and fall down, Birdo losing his haircut with razor all around his head, Bowser will wonder the red cable do, Will be Monty Mole, Mario, Birdo and Bowser dance at all and Dry Bowser comes to did not dance, Haxorus staying in the box and Blooper attacked it, Boo is melting icecapes by the machine, Luigi gets stupid, uncool smoke cigarettes, Wario eating too much junk foods and get fat, Bowser Jr. drinking alcohol and pukes in the toilet, Affect Haxorus and Boo did not dance will be Luigi and Wario dancing and Bowser Jr. get back in the table and Dry Bowser comes to did not sings, Bradly and Stoutland are the best friends. Deaths *Yosemite Sam: They scared by running as sunburn *Scraggy: If you holding stick tip over by the black box *Diddy Kong: If you don't watch out to hit the Gargantua Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa: When is turning high,n,higher with some earphones louded *Dry Bowser: If you lying in the floor and the water machine to steering some cold water *Donkey Kong: Will attract the pan to gets hot with some fire and going kaboom and fall *Goomba: Little brother getting on the green shoe, Will be drives blindly car to hit by the vaccuum *Yoshi: She is going as the non-swimmer from the machine, Yoshi swallow him and gets draining at lot *Waluigi: If you lifiting pencil and tipped over *Pikachu: Space to see to comes Bullet Bill to your face *Cat Mario: They falling into unknown water floor and Dragular eats Cat Mario *Bulborb: Will you when replacing light bulbs in your door and fall when hearing gas hiss *Monty Mole: Monty Mole is doing his calculator book, set up Flying Squirrel Mario and they fall *Mario: They get his bubblegum and if you choking the oversized bubblegums to gets exploded *Birdo: In the hairdresser store from the bathroom and there is a haircut slashing on your head *Bowser: In the living room there is a television put his Wii U cable and they connected with red cable *Haxorus: You know staying in the bathroom tub and will be chasing by Blooper stings *Boo: You know the water machine is turning on the cold water and melting Boo at living room *Luigi: You know they is calling the stupid, uncool are will be smoking the cigarettes to gets death *Wario: There are the candies for the junk foods to eating too much junk foods and will be getting sick and fat *Bowser Jr.: In the bathroom and they staying in the toilet top, Pepsi is spilling through the toilet will be puking alcohol Note *There are the music video in plush version for Dumb Ways to Die only the Happy Tree Friends Parody (Version 2.0). Bradly dobbs there is Dumb Ways to Die Happy Tree Friends (Version 2.0) will be G Major with Negative, Going to called Yoshimaniac soon.